Leaves
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Lihat dia… dia hanya manusia berkarat yang tak punya hati nurani," Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Garp pada dirinya sendiri… di hari terakhirnya. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Punya nya Oda-sama! Love you Oda-sama~! *ditimpuk karena disangka maho*

**Summary: **"Lihat dia… dia hanya manusia berkarat yang tak punya hati nurani," Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Garp pada dirinya sendiri… di hari terakhirnya. One Shot.

_Enjoy…

* * *

_

**Leaves**

_Maju mengabaikan yang lalu  
Menyeru sesuatu yang pilu  
Dalam diri aku malu  
Menyesalkan perihal dulu

* * *

_

Pria berjaskan jubah hitam besar memasuki sebuah ruangan, dengan sopan, ia menunduk. Topi jeraminya ia genggam di tangan, didekapnya pada dadanya yang bidang itu. Sendal jeraminya yang berbau anyir itu enggan ia lepas, karena ia sudah tak mampu menahan lagam rindunya.

Di lain sisi sebuah ruangan itu, duduklah sosok tua, rapuh dan tak berdaya. Siapa yang mengira dirinya adalah seorang yang dikagumi sekaligaus ditakuti di masa mudanya. Manakala ombak masih beradu, manakala terompet siaga masih berbunyi, tatkala langit masih dalam genggamannya, dan, bilamana ia masih seorang perkasa bertubuh besar berdiri di antara kapal-kapal laksamana laut.

Tapi itu, lama berangsur merapuhkan dirinya menjadi sekarang. Kulit tua banyak jahitan dan malang melintang rambut tua yang mulai rontok. Tubuh gagahnya yang dulu dijuluki si pelempar meriam, melemah dan tak mencerminkan kejayaannya yang dulu.

Di balik kursi roda, lelaki berjubah hitam itu duduk sila, malu menghadapi wajah kakeknya sendiri. Pelan namun pasti, lelaki itu menaruh topi jerami di samping kaki kirinya. Ia menunduk, mengharap seseorang tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun, bukan si tua lemah yang hanya tau bau anyir sendal cucunya sendiri. Ia bahkan tahu suara kaki melintasi ruangan—suara kaki penuh percaya diri.

"Ada apa gerangan kemari," kata si tua, "cucu bodoh?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menikmati punggung sang naga tua yang terkulai lemah duduk di kursi roda berbalut selimut kanvas hijau lusuh. Lelaki muda itu tak menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Wah, lama tak jumpa, kakek tua."

"Aku tak setua itu, brengsek," suara kakek tua itu melengking. Agaknya ia kesal dengan perkataan cuma-cuma dari lawan bicaranya. Tak lama, ia terbatuk-batuk, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ah, memang sudah tua," ledek lawan bicaranya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kupukul kau kalau berani mengatakan itu lagi, cucu sialan."

Lelaki bertubuh semampai itu tertawa lepas. Suara aneh yang menggema dari mulutnya membahana ruangan penuh buku itu. Lelaki itu mengusap gulungan air mata di ujung matanya, masih tak sanggup menahan tawa. Setelah puas menertawakan si tua, lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, membiarkan ruangan hening—bermaksud membiarkan si tua berbicara padanya.

Naga tua memulai pembicaraan, "Aku memang selalu tahu sifat cucuku," katanya tiba-tiba. Lawan bicaranya diam seribu bahasa, membiarkan si kakek tua terus berbicara. "…aku tak bermaksud minta maaf padamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, kakek tua?" lelaki itu menyeringai, tak mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Aku kemari bukan memelas minta maaf darimu."

"Kau kemari hanya ingin melihat aku mati, bukan begitu?"

Lelaki tetap tersenyum. Sebelum benar-benar menjawab, ia meminum beberapa teguk sake yang dibawanya di botol kecil. "Tadinya sih begitu."

Si tua tidak bergeming.

"Tapi setelah melihat kondisimu yang memprihatinkan," lelaki itu mendecakkan senyum kasar, "heh, aku jadi tak tega."

Kakek tua itu merilekskan tubuhnya, memapahkan diri pada senderan kursi rodanya. Pria tua itu menyusun selimut kanvasnya agar benar-benar menyelimuti diri hingga lehernya. Desahan nafas panjang nan tenang keluar dari bibirnya, "Kondisiku baik-baik saja, cucu brengsek," ia melanjutkan, "…lagipula aku hanya kesepian. Itu saja. Ya, itu saja."

Kini sang lelaki muda lah yang tak bergeming. Ia hanya menghirup botol sakenya dengan pelan. Bau anyir lautan dan bau sake khas dari East Blue memadukan perasaannya saat itu. Lelaki itu mengigit lidahnya sendiri.

Mendapat tak ada jawaban, Sang Naga tua melanjutkan, "tapi, kau harusnya memang membenciku."

Lawan bicaranya menahan gelimang luapan perasaan. Itu membuat bibirnya yang tadi tegak akan senyuman, kini turun menjadi sebuah tanggapan. "Hanya diriku yang tahu, membencimu atau tidak, itu hanya masalah kecil."

Suara aneh terdengar dari mulut si tua. Ia tertawa kecil menahan tawa lepas, "…jadi pada akhirnya, aku tak tahu kau membenciku atau tidak, eeh?"

Lelaki muda itu menggeleng. Ia meneguk sakenya kembali, "Tidak, kakek tua. Kau akan tahu segera setelah ini."

"Aku tak patut mendengarnya darimu. Karena bagaimanapun, aku memang membenci diriku sendiri."

Lelaki muda itu menaruh botol di depannya dengan suara agak keras. "Kau membenci dirimu sendiri, sepatutnya kau selalu menganggap orang membenci dirimu."

Si tua menadah kepalanya pada senderan, membuatnya memandang ke langit-langit ruangan tua itu. "Pada akhirnya, memang Tuhan juga membenciku."

Lelaki muda itu turut memandang ke atas. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Tuhan yang kau maksud itu, kakek tua, bukanlah Tuhan yang sesungguhnya."

Si kakek tua menurunkan kepalanya, mengarahkan matanya ke samping berusaha mengambil pandang pada mata cucunya. Namun ia masih malu menatapnya. Matanya yang diliputi kulit keriput yang menua itu pun tak bertemu pandang padanya. "Katakan, Tuhan seperti apa yang kau percayai?"

"Tuhanku, adalah Tuhan yang selalu menyayangi siapapun. Tuhanku, adalah Tuhan yang mengampuni semua bagian dari ciptaan-Nya."

"Aku rasa aku bukan bagian dari ciptaan-Nya. Aku hanya manusia tua yang lupa akan keluarganya sendiri. Mementingkan jabatan, dan lebih menghargai atas nama keadilan dunia, ketimbang keadilan untuk keluargaku sendiri."

"Keluargamu, eh?" lukas lawan bicaranya menarik sunggingan bibirnya. "Jadi selama ini kau punya keluarga, begitu?"

Si tua mendelik ringan. Agaknya ia tahu maksud dari ucapan lawan bicaranya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berkomentar dengan suara kecil, "setidaknya, selama ini aku masih menganggap begitu dalam hati kecilku."

Kakek tua itu memaksakan diri untuk tak meneteskan luapan rasa penyesalannya. Perasaan sesal membuat tubuh perkasa itu berkarat dengan cepat sebelum waktunya. Namun ia malu, malu pada dirinya yang tak mampu mengakui kesalahannya pada orang lain.

Lelaki berjubah hitam itu menumpuk tangannya, menadah sikut-sikutnya pada kedua paha berlapis celana jeans itu. Menunggu seseorang lemah di depannya mengantarkan kata-kata yang memang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Aku memang manusia tidak becus yang membiarkan cucunya sendiri mati di tangan rekan kerjanya. Aku memang manusia busuk yang membiarkan anaknya sendiri pergi memimpin pasukan pencari kebenaran. Aku memang manusia sadis yang membiarkanmu…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak karena batuk kecil, "…mengambil jalan takdir yang tak seharusnya."

Lawan bicaranya masih tak mau bergeming. Jawaban yang ia harapkan, belum keluar dari bibirnya.

"Andaikan aku lebih sigap saat itu, kau…" kata-katanya terhenti. Bukan karena batuk atau semacamnya, ia terpikir akan sesuatu. Bibirnya menyungging tajam, matanya tampak bahagia memandang rak-rak buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya, andaikan aku lebih sigap saat itu, kau takkan menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini."

Kata-kata itu disambut senyuman lebar dari lelaki berperawak sederhana itu. Jawaban yang ditunggunya mulai keluar.

"Andaikan Ace tak mati, kau akan tetap menjadi lelaki cengeng seperti dulu," gugahnya, "…dan aku pasti masih berani menentang dewa."

Laki-laki muda itu tersenyum semakin puas, ia memutar sedikit topinya, dan menaruhnya kemudian di kepalanya yang keras itu. Ia pun berdiri dengan perlahan menunggu kata paling akhir darinya.

"Luffy, cucuku yang brengsek. Kakek tua-mu ini sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuatmu sengsara."

Monkey D. Luffy menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap kepala belakang si kakek tua Monkey D. Garp. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, mata jernihnya berbinar. "Ya, aku tau. Kakek."

Lelaki itu membawa jubahnya melangkah bersamanya keluar dari ruangan.

Garp, si kakek tua berkarat yang kini sudah tak mampu menjejal kekuatannya, tersenyum lega. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendesahkan kata selamat tinggal dunia. Kepalanya terantuk, dan tangannya melemas. Raga, hanya tinggal raga. Nyawa telah kembali menghadap panggilan-Nya.

Tapi Garp, sudah tak punya penyesalan diri.

* * *

Luffy menhantamkan diri, dan melongsorkannya di balik pintu kayu ruangan senyap itu. Ia terduduk lemas di balik pintu. Ia menggigit bibirnya mengiringi air mata yang mengalir di sampingnya. Kedua kakinya bertekuk, mencoba membangun diri untuk jongkok. Luffy terus menahan topinya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kakek bodoh…" katanya agak terisak, "…aku tetaplah cucu kakek…"

_Dan aku kemari… sebenarnya untuk mengatakan…  
"Ini semua bukan salah kakek_._  
tetaplah hidup dan tinggalkan penyakit karat itu.  
Tetaplah memburu kepalaku, sebagai raja bajak laut ini."

* * *

_

_Pada akhirnya  
Ia pergi meninggalkan dunia  
Tanpa bekas noda  
Oleh sesal diri karena  
perasaan sesak akan dusta.

* * *

_

**A/N**: Gaje dan amat singkat memang… ini saia buat waktu kemaren lagi ngerjain tugas B. Indonesia (yang nyebelin). Pas lagi nulis, tiba-tiba aja, 'ah…! Gimana kalo Garp merasakan penyesalan ato rasa bersalah sampai dia pensiun dan menemui ajal? Trus Luffy dateng udah sebagai raja bajak laut.'

Well, emang alhasil, fanficnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan…

* * *

_**Agak gak ngerti sama ceritanya? Silahkan tanya lewat review…**_


End file.
